Pices Alley
by Winged Devil
Summary: *I* personaly think this is kinda creepy. And no, it will have no plot. It's the Prologue. Don't expect one until the next post. NEW TITLE!!
1. Default Chapter Title

WW3   
World War Three   
Prologue 

There's three choices. 

One: The end of the world.   
Two: The end of the world as we know it.   
Three: Defend the world as we know it with your life. 

~*~ 

"I'm ready, Father. We can begin my training."   
"Remember what I told you, young Draco. And not a word to Narcissa."   
"I know, Father."   
"I knew we should have sent you to Durmstrang for this, but you shall learn as well at home with me as with him."   
"Yes, Father."   
"To begin training, we must go somewhere legal for you to use your wand." 

~*~ 

"Hermione, come here! Did you pack your suitcase?"   
"Yes, Mum."   
"Honey! Come here! I need help with putting the collar on Gale."   
"Here, Dad. You just slip it on, like this."   
"Thanks, dear."   
"Honey! Do you need to bring all these books with you?"   
"I need something to read on the plane to New York!" 

~*~ 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley! Hello Fred, George. Hi Ginny!"   
"Ha-ha-ha-hallo, Harry."   
"Hello, Harry!"   
"Pleasant to see you, old bean!"   
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP DOWN THERE! I NEED TO FINISH MY PAPER ON WOOD IN WANDS!!!"   
"No, Percy. We don't feel like it." 

~*~   
~*~ THE   
~*~ END   
~*~ 

A/N: Likie it? 

Disclaimer: I own everything. I am the dictator of the world. Mwahahaha! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

WW3   
World War Three   
Part One 

Hermione Granger opned her suitcase, took out her umbrella and stuffed it into her backpack. She figured that it would be a good idea to bring it with her since the weather in New York is extremaly unpredictable. She stuck her AAA guide to NY in her backpack, and her wallet, and she walked out he door, ready to enjoy being a tourist. She headed down Oak Ave. and turned right. 

~*~ 

Draco Malfoy walked down Pine Ave. He was ready to practice his new spell on an unsuspecting muggle, and he found someone very soon. She looked strangly like Granger, from Hogwarts. He decided to practice his cutoff spell on her, and withdrew his wand. She gasped, and spoke in a British accent. 

"What the hell are you doing-MALFOY?" 

"GRANGER?" 

~*~ 

"Ron, Ron, are you OK?" Harry Potter glanced over at his friend, who's eyes had crossed, something Harry had never seen Ron do before. 

"I'm fine! Go get your Firebolt, OK?" Ron's eyes were still crossed, but Harry thought he looked possesed or something. He ran to get his broom, and Ron hopped on. 

"GET ON!" Harry was worried by then, Ron was being much different then normal. As they left, Ron steered the broom across the ocean. Why the heck was he doing that? And in the sight of all the muggles on the ground? 

~*~ 

Malfoy held out his wand as if it was a sword. It was not his regular school wand, but another one. It was not made of wood, but of glass. Black glass, it was clear but had a thin black fog inside of it. The black in the wand seemed to combine with Draco, he was evil all right, you could see the evil surging through his body. He pointed his glass wand forward. At Hermione Granger. 

He muttered "Offganz" and Hermione screamed with pain. But before he could do more, worse, Draco stumbled backward and a broomstick hovered in front of him. Two boys stepped off of it. 

~*~ 

Ron reached for his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He tried to disarm him, but it did not work. His wand was too sturdy. To heavy. Too Dark. So he and Harry magiced Hermione onto a streacher and covered it with the invisibility cloak, so as not to attract too much attention. 

~*~ 

Seamus Finnegan jumped. He had just had a terrible dream, a dream about serpents, and, well, more serpints. They were making something, long glass rods, with black fog inside... 

~*~   
~*~ THE   
~*~ END   
~*~ 

Disclamer: How can I own anything? Isn't it all an illision? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

WW3   
World War Three   
Part Two 

~*~ 

By the time Harry and Ron had gotten Hermione back to her hotel room, they were both incredably scared. When they got into the room they got out Hermione's ailment book and looked up her curse, 'The Cutoff Curse". This is what it said: 

_THE CUTOFF CURSE___

_Symptoms: Infectant thinks that a limb, usualy a leg, is cutoff from the main body._   
_Cure: Peniscoff potion_

"A potion?" Ron grabbed Hermione's book of potions and looked it up. This is what it said: 

_Peniscoff potion_   
_Ingrediants:_   
_1 cup beatle wings_   
_1 tablespoon butter_   
_5 reader reivews_

"READER REIVEWS?" Ron asked. "What are those?" 

"I dunno, Ron." 

"Well, we can at least find the other ingrediant and look for those later." 

~*~ 

Draco walked off to the apartment his dad was renting for his training. His grey eyes glinted with the strange plesure of hurting. The power of Darkness had overcome him and taken him over. Completaly. Forever. He was not just a loyal servant to Voldemort. He was a servent to Grindelwald, Penoshiltan, and Hitler. He was a Dark Lord. He was the Dark Lord. 

As he climed up the stairs to his apartment, he noticed a sharp pain just under his left shoulder, on his arm. There the Dark Mark showed, but it was slightly different. The Serpent, Nagini was holding something. It was a long, slender tube of glass with dark fog inside of it. Draco's Wand. The Wand of Darkness. 

~*~ 

DRACO'S DIARY 

Dear Diary, 

Finnaly! I have joined the Dark Arts! All my like I have waited for the moment I could have the surge of power coming from The Dark Mark. Never before have I acctually wanted to kill Harold James Potter. But now I do. I shall follow the path of my Father. 

~*~   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

WW3   
World War Three   
Part Three 

How can there ever be nothing?   
There will always be the basic elements, of course.   
Perhaps there will be a true end   
Of the world   
Or just the Light minds   
And souls   
Taken by the Dark Lord.   
For the Dark Lord is One   
And that One can take all   
All   
All Light forces   
Because Light's weakness   
Is that it is many   
Many must work together   
Dark had just One   
Complete control   
Forever... 

~*~ 

THE DREAMS OF RONALD WEASLEY 

Help! I'm being taken into a cave... the cave is deep, very deep. There are serpents are surrounding me! They are all around, circling. There is a small pile of long, glass rods with black fog inside them. They look like they shall never break. In the middle there is a huge cauldron. The black fog looks like it is being brewed there. I'm being picked up by the serpents, they are speaking Parcelmouth, just like Harry. They are trying to rip off my arm... 

~*~ 

DRACO'S DIARY 

Dear Diary, 

Father says that the Light Forces are getting stronger, that there had been a new dawn for them. We must attack at once. I must destroy you, Diary, or someone may track us down. Goodbye. 

~*~ 

A 11-year-old girl grabbed her dog's leash. Her dog was a seven-month old female black Labrador mix by the name of Kirjava (A/N: Kirjava (the name) is from The Amber Spyglass, a book that is *gasp* better than HP) who was eager to go. The girl scooped her up in her arms, and stroked her soft fur. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and slammed the from door. 

The girl's veins flowed with a surge of power and energy. She ran down the stairs of her apartment building, and Kirjava barked. The girl reassured her and flew out the lobby door. She wondered where she would go. But that was solved when she saw a small, blonde boy about four of five years older then herself. She did not like the looks of him, and Kirjava growled when he came near. 

"Hello," he said in a Brittish accent, "Name's Draco Malfoy. Is there any way I could be of help to you? And may i ask your name?" 

"My name Zinnia Hartfeld, and no, I'm fine, thanks." she lied. Her true name was Kaiba, and she did need help, she had no where to stay. But she would just be running away for a short while, just to show her Father that she could make it on her own for a while, against all he said. But this boy could not be good. He kept touching the top of his arm and then flinching in pain, and he was alwase using his other hand to touch a long stick in his pocket which she could only see sticking out in his tight jeans. 

But he motioned for her to follow him, and when she refused, he pulled out the rod. It was about 15 inches long with a dark black fog within the middle. A deep growl came from Kirjava's throught and Kaiba ran away as fast as she could, which was apparently much faster than the Draco boy, because he was soon lost among the crowded streets of New York. She played in a local soccer league and was the fastest runner on her team. 

When she stopped to look around, her amber eyes stopped upon a store that seemed wedged between two other buildings, and went to investigate. As she opened the store, she saw the strangest things. There was a sign that said "Breaded beetle eyes: 1 sickle an ounce" and such. As she investigated, she noticed that the people inside looked at her strangely, like she was some kind of freak. She was amazed to see that they all wore robes, and robes of many different colors at that. She took another step into the shop, and the shopkeeper came to greet her. 

The shopkeeper was a man of about 30 with long, brown hair and tie-dyed robed, which seemed to be giving out a faint light in the dark shop. He gestured toward the beetle eyes and asked in a Boston accent, "Would you like to buy some?" Kaiba shook her head no, and her eyes set upon a brick in the back wall of the shop. It stuck out a bit and looked like it would come out if you prodded it. The shopkeeper went over to it and took it out. 

"Would you like to look around or go straight to Pices Alley?" 

"Straight to the alley, thank you!" 

"How are you going to take your dog in?" Kirjava was waiting for her over by the counter, where she could sniff the customers. 

"I-I don't know??" 

"Well, you may get through holding her. Try it." He gestured over to the hole in the wall. She asked, "What am I supposed to do?" 

"Slip through!" She put her hand into the hole, and then, amazingly, she was on the other side. Kirjava was at her heels, barking. She scooped her up and walked down to look at the shops. 

~*~ 

THE DREAMS OF RONALD WEASLEY 

I am in a dark hall. Far, on the other end of the hall, there is a girl, and she holds up her hand. The room fills with light... 

~*~   
~*~ THE   
~*~ END   
~*~ 

A/N: Likie it? I hope you did... I'm working hard to make the parts longer. THANK YOU AHEAD OF TIME if you review!!! AND THANK YOU if you reviewed a previous chapter! 

Disclaimer: I own you, I have evil swimming cheetahs controlling your brain. So I won't let you sue me. 


End file.
